Pointless
by erinkateeboo
Summary: Song fanfic. "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham! More description inside. Sasuke is blue on Valentine's day, and Naruto decides to take him to the carnival! Will these mortal enemies have fun together! NO YAOI! Just... femjem :3


**Okay, I was bored and Idk why I even thought of this... disturbing...ness... but I just posted it because... IDK! So I'm sorry if I ruined the song or whatever, but if you don't want to read it, then DON'T! Anyways... I forgot what I was gonna say... it was kinda important... Ugh. Whatever. I guess just check out my page. I've got better things there... OH YEAH! I've never written a song fanfic before, so Idk if there's a special way you're supposed to do it or whatever, so I just kinda wrote it my own way :) Okay, enjoy the weirdness! :D**

* * *

Sunshine fell gently through the window, resting itself on Sasuke's closed eyelids. The young Uchiha stirred and cracked his eyes open to look at the clock.

6:30, it read.

Sasuke sat up with a yawn while stretching his arms before dragging himself out of bed, holding onto his teddy bear's arm. He slipped on his robe and slippers then proceeded to make his way into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the calendar on the wall.

It was Valentine's Day.

**xXx**

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, PERVY SAGE!" Naruto threw a red paper heart with a sucker inside in his sensei's face and ran quickly off before he could retaliate.

As Naruto ran happily through Konoha, he tossed paper hearts at his friends, screaming "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" in their faces and running away onto the next friend. He had plenty of Valentine's to hand out before the carnival that night.

But suddenly, Naruto stopped. He realized suddenly that he was in front of Sasuke's house. Should he stop by? Or should he just not acknowledge his teammate at all?

_Sasuke is your mortal enemy_, a voice in his head said to him.

"Right," Naruto said, starting foreward determinedly.

Unfortunately, the next thing he knew, he was pounding on Sasuke's door.

"Uhm, go away! I'm not decent!" Sasuke's muffled voice yelled through the door.

"It's just me, Naruto!" the blonde yelled, wanting to bang his head against a wall.

The door slid open a small crack, and Naruto could see Sasuke's cold, disappointed eyes staring at him. "What do you want, loser?"

Naruto grimaced, holding out a paper heart. "Happy frickin' Valentine's Day, Sas-gay."

Sasuke stared down at the pathetic gift, not taking it.

"It's got a sucker inside," Naruto said with a sigh.

With that said, Sasuke stuck his hand out and grabbed the Valentine. "Thanks, Naruto..." he said quietly.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke sighed. "Hmph. It's none of your business." He closed his eyes.

"You look depressed," Naruto said, cocking his head.

Sasuke looked at him, clearly annoyed. "It's just... long ago, there was a girl in my clan. On Valentine's Day..." Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke, why don't we go to the Valentine's carnival?" Naruto spontaneously asked, to both of their surprise.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Wait... are you seriously inviting me to the carnival with you?"

Naruto shrugged, as though his body were possessed. "Yeah, why not? It'll be fun!" he smiled at Sasuke. "You know you want tooooo!" he said in a singsong voice, leaning in toward Sasuke, hands clasped before him. "Pretty please?"

_Jitterbug  
Jitterbug_

Sasuke frowned, but somehow found himself stepping outside to join the boy he hated the most.

Naruto smiled

_Jitterbug  
Jitterbug_

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto cried happily, taking Sasuke by the wrist and running happily

**xXx**

_You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same_

Naruto danced happily and hyperactively down the street, looking at all the concessions and prizes while Sasuke followed glumly behind. _How did I agree to this?_ he repeatedly asked himself. He finally caught up to Naruto, who was playing a game where you had to get the ring around the post.

_But something's bugging you, something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
You left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreamin' but I should have been with you instead_

"You won!" the old woman behind the stand said happily as Naruto landed the third ring. She took a large blue teddy bear off of the shelf and handed it to Naruto. "Congratulations!" she said, smiling a little too big.

Naruto acted like he had just received a million bucks as he looked down at the teddy bear. "YES!" he cried. Then he smiled up at Sasuke and handed him the stuffed animal. "Here ya go! I got it just for you!"

Sasuke gaped down at the animal, and in spite of himself, smiled and accepted Naruto's gift. "Thank you," he said.

"No sweat!" Naruto said, waving his hand. "Now let's go!"

Sasuke watched Naruto run off for a little before following him, realizing he was glad he decided to join Naruto.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high_

The excited blonde ran up to a ferris wheel. A very tall one. "Let's go on it, Sasuke!" he called to his teammate behind him.

Sasuke looked up, not wanting to admit to his fear of heights. "Uh..."

Before he could protest, Naruto had his wrist and was pulling him onto an empty cart. The ferris wheel rose up. Sasuke felt tense as they stopped at the top, and shut his eyes tightly.

Naruto noticed. He wanted to smirk and make fun, but found himself not able to. "Don't worry Sasuke, it's almost over. I got ya." He put an arm around the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded his head briskly and blushed a rosy pink as he felt Naruto's arm around his shoulder.  
_  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Cuz I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah yeah)  
_  
**xXx**

_You take the gray skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
Turn a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same_

Finally, the ride was over, and Sasuke found himself getting giddy and hyper. Naruto was beginning to rub off on him. The two skipped and ran around Konoha eating pink cotton candy and saying "hi" to their friends.

"Get on my back, Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly said.

Sasuke hopped on the Jinchuuriki's back. "Giddyup!" he yelled

_Cuz you're my baby, I'm your fool  
__It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on, baby, let's not fight  
We'll go dancing, everything will be alright  
_  
Naruto zoomed excitedly through the town. "Hey, look!" he suddenly said, continuing running. "It's Kakashi-sensei and Sakura!"

Sure enough, Sakura and Kakashi were standing together, talking while Sakura held an ice cream cone.

As the boys passed, they yelled "Hi Kakashi-sensei and Sakura!"

Then as fast as they arrived, they were gone.

There was a silence between the two shinobi as they gaped and processed what they had witnessed.

"Did... did that really just happen?" Kakashi suddenly said.

Sakura gulped. "I think it did..."

They both sweatdropped.

**xXx**

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high_

Spontaneously, Naruto ran into a nearby furniture shop that was open, his new pal still on his back. Busy shoppers stopped to stare at the boys who they thought may be drunk.

Ino Yamanaka, who just so happened to be there, was left gaping when they ran by. Once she was able to process, she fell sorrowfully to her knees and cried out to the heavens. "SAAAASSSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEEEE! WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!"

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Cuz I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah yeah baby)_

Naruto zoomed over to the bed section and plopped Sasuke down on one bed and flopped over onto one next to it. "Whoo!" he sighed. "I'm exhausted!" He closed his blue eyes to rest for a moment until...

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

A pillow smacked Naruto in the face. His eyes flew open and he looked over to see a smug Sasuke, holding another pillow. Naruto smiled and threw one back. The threw them back and forth, jumping up and down on the beds and laughing excitedly. They seemed to forget that they were in public.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said a woman, running off.

"Hey, boys! What do you think you're doing!"

They both stopped and looked over to see a grumpy old lady, hands on her hips and tapping her foot, staring crossly at the two weirdos. Then, all of a sudden, she whipped out a taser.

"RUN!" they yelled at the same time. They stumble-ran all the way out.

_Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
_  
**xXx**

_Cuddle up baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
_  
The sky was turning purple and pink, a lovely Valentine sunset. Everyone at the carnival now sat on blankets, watching the sun go down and snuggling with their Valentines.

Naruto and Sasuke laid down on their own blanket, secluded from everyone on the top of a hill. Stars appeared in the sky as it slowly got darker.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Mm?" he responded.

Naruto stared up at the sky. "Thanks for hanging with me today. I've had a great time."

_It's cold out here, but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead_  
_(Jitterbug)_

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, feeling calmed now. _I had too much cotton candy this morning..._ he thought as his head throbbed painfully. It was as if there was a man in there, hitting a jackhammer onto his skull.

Naruto let out a calm sigh too, but he wasn't feeling miserable. Instead, he sat up and looked down at Sasuke. "You look tired," he remarked, standing up and holding out his hand. "Here, I'll walk you home."

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high_

Sasuke was able to manage a small smile as he took Naruto's hand. Naruto hoisted him up and they began walking back home.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Cuz I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight_

_Wake me up, before you go-go  
Don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a yo-yo-yo-yo  
Take me dancing  
A boom boom boom boom_

Now, they had arrived back at Sasuke's house. They stood awkwardly on the porch in silence, the mood of ecstasy disappearing from both boys. The sky was now completely dark.

_A boom boom boom boom_

"Well, thanks Sasuke," Naruto said awkwardly. "That was ahh... *cough* That was fun." He forced a smile on his face and scratched the back of his neck.

"Naruto."

Naruto's eyes opened. "What?" He noticed that Sasuke was no longer facing him, but turned towards the door, his hand resting on the handle. His muscles tensed up.

"I just want you to know," he started, "that this didn't change anything between you and me." He turned to glare back at Naruto, and if looks could kill, Naruto would be dead. "I still hate you."

Naruto's awkward smile was instantly wiped off of his face and replaced by a look of shock. The shock then turned to a grimace, and now it was Naruto's turn to glare daggers at his mortal enemy. "Yeah! Well, I hate you too!" he yelled.

Sasuke angrily furrowed his brow. "Hmph. Like I care."

Naruto stamped his foot. "Dammit, Sasuke! You piss me off!"

Sasuke sighed. "Get off my porch," he said wearily closing his coal eyes.

"I'll do it gladly," Naruto sassed before turning on his heel. "Good riddance, Sas-gay!" he called, staring straight ahead.

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned. He stepped inside his house and shut the door and made his way to his room. Once in there, he threw the teddy bear in the closet, but before closing the closet, he couldn't help but stare at it and smile. He quickly shut the door and flopped over on his bed. Then, his eyes closed with the wonderful memories of that day.

**xXx**

Kakashi and Sakura watched Naruto and Sasuke from a distance in the training field. Naruto was yelling something, and Sasuke had his back turned toward him, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"Well, I thought they were getting along very well yesterday," Kakashi remarked, staring blankly at the two boys.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Yeah... a little _too_ well..." she stated with a sweatdrop. "I don't think I really like Sasuke anymore."

"Maybe they were just delusional." Kakashi shrugged, leaning against a nearby tree and opening his book.

Sakura watched the boys for a moment longer before a smile of amusement crept on her face. Then she rejoined her sensei leaning against the tree while Sasuke and Naruto bickered in the distance. _How interesting..._ she thought.

* * *

**Sorry, SasuNaru fans! But I'm not a fan of this couple really, hehe... yaoi in general :) Anyways, I TOLD you it was weird! :\ okay, review! :D**


End file.
